Communications via and with a network comprise a well-understood area of endeavor. Such communications can include both end-user bearer content as well as system-based communications. Examples of the latter can include, but are certainly not limited to, authenticator relocation processes and Internet Protocol address renewal processes.
Idle mobile stations are typically required to renew their idle mode state and corresponding idle mode configuration (including, for example, their Internet Protocol address(es), security keys, and so forth) from time to time by transmitting periodic location updates to the network. Some of these idle mode configurations (as such, but not limited to, paging controller information, foreign agent information, anchor authenticator information, and so forth) are subject to mobility-based changes on the part of mobile end-user platforms. In these regards a mobile station is typically required to assume an active state in order to perform the respective procedures to maintain their idle mode re-entry state. This can relate, for example, to such processes as dynamic host configuration protocol (DHCP) renewal, authenticator relocation, mobile Internet Protocol (MIP) re-binding, and so forth.
Unfortunately, as a general rule, the mobile station is not aware of corresponding network topology and further cannot detect changes in their foreign agent and/or authenticator (as the latter are not typically broadcast). Compounding this situation is that the existing Network Working Group (NWG) v.2.1 specification does not provide guidance regarding when a network should perform authenticator relocation or data path relocation (for example, via foreign agent-home agent re-binding) when a change in the mobile station's foreign agent/Data Path Function (FA/DPF) is detected. Accordingly, when a given network does decide to perform, for example, FA/DPF or authenticator relocation, the network pages the mobile station to bring the mobile station to an active state to thereby enable performing an Internet Protocol address refresh, authenticator relocation, and so forth. Such a procedure can consume, in some application settings, upwards of 730 milliseconds. When such procedures are not performed, however, this can lead to considerable supplemental delay and/or loss of data during idle mode re-entry.
Skilled artisans will appreciate that elements in the figures are illustrated for simplicity and clarity and have not necessarily been drawn to scale. For example, the dimensions and/or relative positioning of some of the elements in the figures may be exaggerated relative to other elements to help to improve understanding of various embodiments of the present invention. Also, common but well-understood elements that are useful or necessary in a commercially feasible embodiment are often not depicted in order to facilitate a less obstructed view of these various embodiments of the present invention. It will further be appreciated that certain actions and/or steps may be described or depicted in a particular order of occurrence while those skilled in the art will understand that such specificity with respect to sequence is not actually required. It will also be understood that the terms and expressions used herein have the ordinary technical meaning as is accorded to such terms and expressions by persons skilled in the technical field as set forth above except where different specific meanings have otherwise been set forth herein.